Experiment KING
by wildkatz
Summary: King is turned into a vampire before he is saved, and experimented on by Danica. But his sire is Drake, who has set his sights on the hunter, and intends to make him his own. Can King escape from Drake's clutches alive and uchanged? Drake/King
1. Chapter 1

**Experiment K.I.N.G**

_Wild: Well, I got this idea from reading another story, but as my plot began developing, I liked it_

_Aiya: and now, here we are; you ready to type the story. And me, ready to beat you if you get a bad review or if you slack off in your typing._

_Wild: *gulp* Uh, right, _

_**Summary: An alternate ending to Blade Trinity. Danica and Jarko have King locked in the cell, but instead of leaving him or letting him get away unscathed, they plan on conducting him in an experiment. And Drake doesn't have any objections…he encourages it. The experiment? Convert King into a vampire once again.**_

_Italics= thoughts_

_**~I~**_

"Would you like that King? Would you enjoy taking her life?" Dania purred into King's ear, as he stared over her shoulder at the tiny brat standing in the doorway, held there by Drake. She heard his breath stop in his throat, that delectable, chewable toy that she desired to tear into to watch him squirm.

She smiled against his neck and lightly let him feel her fangs, letting him know that his life hung on her teeth. Then she leaned back and smirked wider, seeing the look of defeat. The scent hung heavily on his skin, and she said, "Now we're getting somewhere, my pet."

"Are you okay, Zoe?" King asked, looking past Dacina at the little girl. Dacina felt her smile drop at being ignored. She watched that gentle, relieved smile cross his face as the girl gave a soft whimper and nod of the head.

Danica stared at the relief in King's eyes, and her lips pulled back to reveal her fangs. He wanted fucking relief? She would give him fucking relief of the greatest portions! She jumped up from her chair and slammed her palm into his jaw. He went flying across the room to collide with the wall as the brat behind her screamed in fear.

Danica stood up, licking the blood off her hands with slow tenderness as she stared at her former pet. Of yes, she'd make sure he got relief. But first, she intended to make him suffer. He would suffer pain and agony.

An idea popped into her head suddenly and she glanced at the little girl, then at King's form, trying to haul himself off the floor to act brave and tough. It made her want to laugh at the way the powerful man lived up to his last name. He still retained that essence of royalty, regal, and daring from when he had been her vampire blood whore.

She smirked and said over her shoulder, "Drake, if you would please let Jarko take the girl back to her room so that you can follow me to the lab. I'd like to discuss an experiment that might interest you greatly."

Drake let out a loud growl that stated quite clearly that she shouldn't be ordering him around. She gulped back the bile that rose in her throat. She hated having to listen to the bastard always fucking giving her orders every god damn minute of the day.

"You don't order me to do anything," Drake hissed in fury and snarled, flashing her fangs as a feral, animalistic growl rumbled in his throat. His hand tightened on the girl's shoulder, making her whimper and nearly scream again before King fought against his chains.

"Leave her alone!" he snapped before Danica was at his side and pinned him against the wall, by the throat. She stared at him before looking at his vampire mark, and grinned at him.

"You really want to go back to being a vampire so soon, Hannibal King…well I will grant your wish. And then maybe, I will let you do the honors of killing the girl while you are in full control of your beast," she purred as Jarko quickly took the girl from a raging Drake, "and I know just how wild your beast can be."

King lifted his gaze from the floor to her, and for just a minute, she saw a shadow of the fury she had seen blazing in Hannibal years ago, when he killed at her beck and call. It made her feel great joy that even though he was "cured" he retained his beastly ways. Even if he was one of the damn Nightstalkers who hunted them now, with the Daywalker on their side.

She huffed and dropped him to the floor before taking out a small vile from her cleavage, slashing into his belly and listened with pleasure as he breathed hoarsely, raggedly, and forcefully while she let some of his blood flood into the test tube.

"What's so great about this human? His blood is defiled!" Jarko roared, pointing at King's panting, sweating form. Drake stared at the human also, equally curious. He could smell the blood; it enticed him and made him hungry.

"Because he is valuable," Danica stated clearly and looked over her shoulder, shooting Jarko a glare, "you remember, don't you Jarko? He was a good little killing pet. He is still of use to us."

Then she stood up and said down at his form, looking down her nose at him in disgust.

"If I were you, King; I'd enjoy this remaining time as a human. Because soon, you'll be back with us…crawling in darkness and never able to see the light of day again," she snapped then turned and walked out the door, looking at Drake, "now if you will just follow me?"

She made it a question, and although Drake growled and his eyes shifted to vampire gold, he followed her towards the lab, where she planned to persuade him to conduct her little experiment and torture upon the vampire hunter- soon to be vampire.

_**~I~**_

_I won't be able to last this much longer, _King thought with harsh pants, slumping to the floor, gasping as he tried to stop the blood leaking from his chest. _Damn that fucking bitch to fucking hell! I'm Hannibal King! I'm too damn cool to die like this!_

Yet even as he thought that, he could only think of hope that would bring the other Nightstalkers to rescue him and Zoe. More than anything, he wanted them to rescue Zoe; out of the two of them, Uncle King would sacrifice himself to ensure her safety. No matter the cost.

_I have to hold out, if for anything, I have to hold out for Zoe. She's got nobody left but me and Abby; _he thought and collapsed up against the wall, staring at the light overhead and then at the steel door. He felt compelled to run at it, collide at it with all his weight and power to try and escape. Yet he knew that a) he'd never make it far enough to collide with the chains around his wrists, b) that he wouldn't be able to bust it down in the first place, and c) that even if he did manage to escape, he had no weapon and would only be killing himself through suicide.

_I'm fucked; _he thought and rolled his head in his bloody hands. _They're going to turn me or kill me. Maybe both. The mother fuckers will turn me and make me kill her. I have to be strong, for both of us. But how can I do that if I can't even be strong for myself? What am I saying? I'm Hannibal King! I'm strong! No I'm not._

Thoughts and internal arguments were fought out in his head, constantly countering his rising hope thoughts with ones that had him sinking further and further into the pits of depression. If only Blade and Abby would hurry their asses up, they could escape, and maybe he could blow that bitch's head off her shoulders.

_I'd kill the whole fucking lot of them if only I had a gun or blade, _he thought to himself, and let out a dark chuckle as he leaned his head back against the wall ,daring someone to open the door. He'd kill whoever walked in the door, even if it was that demon king, Drake or whatever the hell his name was.

_I don't care anymore who I kill, so long as it's a blood-sucker, _Hannibal thought as he glared at the door and clenched his hand, staring at the crimson coating the rusty cream skin. He rubbed it between his fingertips before looking at the light again.

"They could have at least left me a magazine or something…and aired out the room. It stinks in here," he groaned and shifted, waving his butt area to clear away the stench. "I wasn't kidding you assholes when I said I farted. And this isn't what I would call a four star hotel! Where's the caviar at my doorstep?"

He began to ramble on and on to nobody in particular, criticizing the vampires and calling them names. And yet no one came in to beat him or main him or even to just kill him and be done with it. He was hoping someone would come crashing through the window above his head, or for something to happen.

He was sooooooo bored.

"Come on, Danica…whatever happened to the wild side of you that longed to kill anyone who sullied your name?" he began to taunt, grinning. "Remember when you always screamed and yelled at me, but ended up beneath me screaming my name? Those were the fun times, now weren't they?"

He thought he heard a sound, even though it was nothing but rain outside the building, pouring down and striking the rooftop like a stick beating on a drum in constant rolling motions, thundering and crackling and rolling in an endless cycle hat never ceased.

He glanced up at the window hanging overhead to listen to the constant rumbling, feeling his stomach begin to join in the symphony. He was starving, and he wanted some meat. But this was one of Danica's favorite torture games.

_Make your enemy starve, then toss him in with the lamb, and watch him devour his own kin, _he thought to himself, hearing her words echoing in his mind. It infuriated him that he could still remember everything, and that it made him afraid to revert back to a vampire.

He looked down at his mark, HER mark, still burnt into his navel for all to see. That had been one of her favorite games to. She would lead him along on a leash then show off his mark and dick to any vampire passersby, offering him for a price of cheap blood.

The memories rushing through his mind made his clench his hands, the blood beginning to flow more from his wounds.

_Fuck them all…I'm going to take the first chance I get, and murder them all. They deserve death, and far worse than Blade can provide them. He'd make it a quick a painless death, merely a slash of that blade of his…I'll make them suffer as they've made me and families suffer, _he thought, looking at the door again, fury and fire building in his belly.

He smirked and thought, _if anything, I can at least kill the bitch and that Blondie with the freakish vampire Pomeranian. Yeah…that would make my day a hell of a lot better._

_Please dear God, if you can hear me…deliver not me, but deliver Zoe._

_**~I~**_

Drake walked behind the vampire bitch, Danica, towards her lab, where the idiots that were the productions of his long bloodline conducted their experiments on little vicious beasts called dogs.

He stared at the way her hair spiked up in a very, unattractive manner that had him wanting to just rip the whole wig off her head. He hated the fact that these measly little vampires were the endings of his bloodline, the one he had tried so hard to keep pure and almighty.

Now they were reduced to small fry that he could devour in one tiny bite. Their blood tasted foul and sullied, bland and unappetizing. Drake himself had once taken Danica after his resurrection, taking blood from her while fucking. Immediately after their finished activity, he had gone to the bathroom and thrown up the foul blood, wrenching it from his body.

He was disgusted by how frightened they were of the sun, of how sensitive their skin had become to the glory that was the brightest star in the universe, how they couldn't control their bloodlust, and of how they believed they could rule the world.

_They could never do it, especially not with the way they are such cowards. It's embarrassing to even believe I was resurrected by them, let alone has to try and save them; _he thought and let his mind wander to the Daywalker, who was surely pursuing them. _The Daywalker has more backbone, and is far more worthy of my noble blood compared to these pests. He is powerful, and majestic in the way my race once was. He is more worthy than any of these locusts._

Drake imagined Blade, the way he had fought briefly, and had praised him. Blade was a worthy foe that he looked forward to engaging in a final battle. The half-vampire male was an intriguing one, an admirable and commendable foe when in the thralls of fighting.

_The woman is also an interesting one, _Drake thought, imaging the way the red haired woman was with a bow in her hands. It reminded Drake of someone else that he used to know, but one he had put in an eternal slumber close beside him. The woman back then and the woman now were very similar; fiery tempers when loved ones were in harm's way, and an ability with the bow and arrow that was hard to match.

_But that male in the room, he is somehow different from the both of them, _Drake thought, remembering the way the blondish scruffy male, bare chested, sleek, and powerful was chained back in the room he had taken the girl to. The male was a bleeding mess that had enticed Drake immensely to rush up, push Danica aside, and bite into the flesh.

_He didn't smell like vampire, but not quite human either…Danica said that he was once a vampire. She turned him then? But how can he be human? Or is he even human? He doesn't smell like one, and he doesn't act like a human as much, _Drake thought to himself, remembering the gallant acts of bravery the man had done to stand in the face of danger. Even as he was brought to his knees, he still remained proud.

_But why did the bitch take his blood? Why not just turn him if that is what she plans? _Drake glanced at her and she waved towards a door, swiping a plastic card through an electronic device that flashed a bright green light. He stared at it for a moment before looking at her grinning face.

"What is this experiment you wish to discuss with me about, wench?" Drake stated loudly as he strode into the lab, his nose wrinkling at the smells of mixed chemicals and weak vampire and dog blood. It made him wish to purge all the blood from his system, and the rip apart the bitch behind him.

"Well, for starters, I would like my old pet back under my rule," she said, striding over to her little table of torture gadgets. She picked out her scope and began to examine a single drop of King's blood. "He was mine before he was cured, and when he was a vampire, he was a weak, spineless thing you didn't know his right from his left without me assuring him. It was pathetic."

Drake felt the overwhelming urge to snap at the woman about how the human male showed more courage than she and her gang of weaklings did, but decided to hold his tongue. If he wanted to find out what this experiment was that would interest him, he would be silent.

"I make no guarantees. I do not promise you anything," Drake stated firmly, and he saw her flex her jaw muscles, and knew she had to be grinding her teeth. He let a fraction of a smile cross his face. It was amusing to him how easily his bloodline could be angered. "Now what is this experiment?"

Danica was silent for a long moment, staring at the blood until he grew impatient and walked over to grasp her firmly on the back of the neck. She yelped and coiled, arching her back to get away, but he held firm, shaking her head like a puppy being taught a valuable lesson about obedience.

"It involves turning Hannibal King," she said quickly and he thrust her face forward before releasing and walking around the room as she talked. "Even though he was a weakling vampire in the five years I owned him, he was a powerful fighting machine. Granted when put into a room full of other vamps, he cringed and became a mere pup, but he could be a valuable asset in this war."

Drake thought this over. He could see the human being a strong fighter when faced with the danger, and he found the idea did perk his interest in the male more. "Go on," he urged.

Danica nodded then said, "King doesn't want to turn again, because he already went through five years. However, in the few years that he's been human, he's grown stronger, and thus, will be all the more fun to break down and turn into our own killing machine. Turn him against Blade, and see who comes out the winner…and I say we use the girl to our advantage too."

"Who will be the human's sire?" Drake asked, ignoring the rest of her jabbering. Danica gave his a toothy grin as she responded, "It will be me, of course."

"Didn't you say that he was weak when you turned him before? You would want to have him again?" Drake asked slowly, seeing a new plot working out in his mind; one he thought could work very well to his advantage.

"Of course; however, I would love to have my fuck boy toy back at my side. I just love to see him writhing in agony as I throw little children at him for food," Danica laughed cheerfully before Drake's eyes flashed from their red to a bright gold. Her smile ceased and she stared at him in confusion. "You wish otherwise, Master?" he could smell her distaste at saying the word master.

"Yes," he said and stood taller before walking towards the door, "I will turn him myself. And as for the girl, do not touch her. They are both mine. And give this order to everyone; if anyone dares tries to harm either of them, they will have to face me."

With that final command, Dracula stalked out into the hallway and proceeded down hallway towards the human's cell.

_One worthy of my bloodline had finally arrived._

_**~I~**_

Zoe whimpered softly as a big blonde man with a fuzzy dog in the crook of his arm led her down the hallways with jerking movements before halting her in front of the metal door of her room.

He looked down at her and hissed, "If you try to run away, I will kill you."

She nodded quickly, saying mutely that she understood and wouldn't move. He gave a jerky nod before punching in a password, and she watched his fingers fly in a flurry. However, after watching her mother's fast typing, she memorized the number code.

00234879456* then hit ENTER.

She stored in away in her small brain as she was shoved roughly into her cell and the man stepped n after her to grab a beer mixed with blood from the fridge in her room. She watched him, all the while staring at the dog eyeing her.

"What's his name?" she asked, pointing at the dog. The big man stopped drinking before looking down at his dog. When he looked back up, he gave a large grin.

"His name is Packman. Would you like to pet him?" he asked, putting down the little down. She crouched down and held out her hand, to which the dog came up and sniffed before licking her fingertips.

"Careful, he bites," the big man said before the small dog's mouth split apart and a large tongue like organ began to nip at her fingers. She squeaked and stumbled back into a corner, shielding herself as the big man picked up the dog and kissed its nose. "Cute little thing isn't he? My name is Jarko, so you better remember it, girly. You'll be seeing quite often from now on."

He started to walk towards the door when she suddenly cried out, "When will I get to see Uncle King again?"

Jarko stopped and stared back at the little girl before grinning, revealing his fangs.

"You'll get to see him soon enough, little girl. Have no fear of that."

Then he turned and left, leaving her in a small, sobbing little ball curled in the corner.

_**~I~**_

_Come on, come on, bring it on, _King thought as he glared the door down with hate filled eyes. He could hear them; feel them moving around inside the building he and Zoe were being kept in.

His hearing was still heightened even though he was human, and even as the sky darkened as nighttime neared; the time that the vampires ruled and roamed freely to feast on unknowing victims. It made King sick to even think about it.

He grunted as he glanced down at his wound. The blood had dried, but several pools stained the floor now. He waited, surrounded by his own blood as he waited for someone to walk through and sentence him to death, or even to turn him.

He was expecting a low life, someone he could take down easily. He would have taken Danica again just so when she bit him and his vampire woke up, he could attack her and rip her fucking head off.

_Oh yeah, that would be quite nice, _he thought to himself before chastising his thinking. _You aren't supposed to think about that kind of thing anymore, Hannibal. You're a King! You're supposed to impose suffering, not a quick death like taking someone's head off. That's the Daywalker's job._

King's head snapped up when he heard the metal door click, and open; but where he had been expecting a torturer or a temptress, he saw the King, the Father of all Vampires, the Honcho Himself, and an enemy King thought he'd never have to face again.

"Hey there, Drakey; been a while. You know, we never did get to have a proper conversation when we first met. How about we start now by saying you and your lackeys are complete assholes."

Now he'd done it.

_**~I~**_

_**Wild: I'm finished! First chapter complete!**_

_**Aiya: And to congratulate my dear twin sister on a job well done in completing her first chapter, we have a special guest star from the series Supernatural, which if you are wise, will check out my sister's story in that category too!**_

_**Wild: Get on with it! *jumping up and down excitedly***_

_**Aiya: right, ladies and gentle-vamps, I am proud to introduce you to Sam Winchester.**_

_**Wild: SAM! *tackles him and begins kissing him multiple times* I love you!**_

_**Aiya: and on that note, before it gets any creepier, please review and tell wild how she did so she can keep writing. We've seen many stories on fanfiction about the pairing of Drake/King, so here's our own! Review! Thanxies! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Experiment K.I.N.G**

_Wild: Well people, I saw a few people put story alerts and this story under their favorites, and I am glad to say that we have gotten one review so far! I thank you for your kind words. In fact, it makes me cry because I'm so happy *starts sniffling and crying*_

_Aiya: you dare make my sister cry! I'll smite thee in the name of Blade!_

_Wild: uh, okay, anyway, King is facing against Drake the Magnificent, and had even started to taunt him. He knows his fate, but is determined to not fall to the vampires. Can he make it through the experimentation Danica and the others have in store for him?_

_Aiya: Read to find out! And review!_

_**~II~**_

_He is rather quite a strong one, _Drake thought as he entered into the room. _He's relatively handsome, powerful, unyielding, and_ _seems ready to take risks to protect others. _He examined the hunter for a long moment, waiting for the blonde to make some sort of snappy joke or comment. He expected it, but when it never seemed to come, he had hope that he had calmed down.

No luck what so ever could be possible for that.

"Hey there, Drakey; been a while. You know, we never did get to have a proper conversation when we first met. How about we start now by saying you and your lackeys are complete assholes," the man growled, snarling and jerking forward on his chains and clenching his fists.

_And he's got one dirty mouth on him too. We'll have to handle and change that once I've turned him, _Drake thought as he slowly circled the male then looking up into the darkest corners of the room. He could hear the buzzing; the constant buzzing of those horrid electronic devices that allowed the cunt to look into the room and watch them both. _Private matter, bitch, _he thought as he reached up to feel the lens and tapped it softly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" the hunter asked before Drake ripped the "camera" from the wall, permanently disengaging it before tossing it to the ground. He stomped his foot down with great strength onto it, feeling the technology crunch deliciously beneath his feet. "Funny, I didn't peg you as the soft type, Drakey. Or should I be calling you Dracula? Or maybe Batty? Yeah, that's a funny one! Batman!"

Drake snapped and hissed before crouching down slowly in front of the human and cocked his head, examining his panting, sweaty face. The man stared right back at him, his eyes almost glowing with the dominant fire that had attracted Drake's attention after first seeing the human.

"You're name is King, correct?" Drake asked slowly, standing up and circling the human, watching his every move. And the hunter, in turn, watched his every move like a caged animal, ready to pounce and rip out an enemy's throat at the first chance given.

"Naw, its Sugar pop. Didn't you get the memo from the whore bitch that you fucked?" King asked, watching Drake carefully. Drake arched an eyebrow at the human's choice of words. He stopped, realizing what King had said.

"How do you know that we had intercourse?" Drake asked slowly, eyeing the human. Was he really human?

"I can smell it on you, dipstick," King snorted before glancing at him, "don't tell me she kept that from you too? Ha! It sounds like the conniving bitch that she is. She'll do anything to have some sort of upper hand. No doubt she's saving her cards for a battle."

Drake's eyebrows arched as he said slowly, "Battle?"

King began to laugh hysterically as he asked, "Man, Drakey, where's your fucking brain been since you've been raised? Stuck up Danica's vagina or maybe that big guy's asshole? It should be clearly simple to the Father of all Blood-Suckers."

Drake let out a low and throaty growl, instantly at King's side and grasping him by his golden locks, jerking his head back to snarl in the hunter's face.

"You should learn your place, King; before I explicitly show it to you," Drake said before releasing his hair to continue stalking around him. "Now what battle do you speak of? The one with Blade?"

"No, sorry captain; that's strike one, and your only strike in this case," King snapped, coughing and grunting at the strain it put on his battered body. "You see, the fun thing about being brought into the world of vampires, is that instantly, all vampires think they can win against you."

Drake's eyebrows furrowed and he laughed darkly.

"You think I could fall to such weaklings as that pussy whore and her big friends? They do not even realize what great gifts my blood can provide for them! All they do is spend and waste time experimenting on those annoying low lives called dogs," Drake laughed and circled around King. "But you don't seem to be like them…just what are you? You smell neither human nor vampire. Which is it?"

He crouched down in front of King and stared at him with golden eyes. Staring at those dark eyes, examining at the scruffy beard, and eyeing the fine, sweaty chest made Drake feel arousal, possibly the first emotion, after hunger, that he had felt since his awakening.

King laughed and popped his neck before staring at Drake, firm and unbending.

"I'm the person who hunts your kind at night. I used to be the cunt's pet…but I'm sure you've already heard my great and dramatic story from the Queen Bitch herself," King laughed and sat back on his heels before saying, "So, what's the real reason you came in here, huh Drakey?"

Drake arched an eyebrow and he cocked his head at the hunter's words.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean to say that I am no such dumb ass as to not know that you only came in here to make idle chit-chat. It may work on other fools, but I am no such idiot. So, what do you want?" King snapped, glaring at the Vampire King of All. He glared with ferocity that made soft cold chills run up Drake's spine, but felt his blood begin to travel south.

He circle King, staring at him before saying, "You're more perceptive and smart that Danica takes you for…I'm here because it's time to show little Danica just what my blood can do to a human being. Especially one so deserving of my bloodline."

King followed him with a look that was daring and furious. He snarled slightly, his lips pulling back to reveal already sharp canine teeth. Drake imagined how much sharper they could be once he was turned again.

"Wouldn't you like that, Hannibal King?" Drake drawled slowly, staring at King with a lustful gaze until his eyes began to turn a bright golden brown. He sniffed the air when he scented a hint of passion but also fear, "there's no reason to be afraid, King. I can make sure that it doesn't hurt."

"It doesn't matter if it hurts or not, you major jackass prick!" King snapped, roaring his fury and lurching at Drake. The Vampire King smoothly leapt back, staring in surprise at the iron will of the hunter, who was now on his feet and glaring at him. "What matters is that I'd rather die than go back to being one of you cock suckers!"

"Language, language," Drake snapped harshly, eyes narrowing on King as he felt his beast crawling inside his skin, demanding to make the human kneel and submit to their superiority.

"Fuck you!" King snapped, giving him the finger before he was suddenly pressed into the wall, held up by a single powerful arm. He felt fangs dangerously close to his neck, and he let a soft whimper escape his throat in fear. King didn't want to go back to being a vampire; that much Drake could tell. He grazed King's skin before whispering, "You will become a vampire again, King; but you can decide who changes you."

"How about you get me out of these chains and I send your sorry ass straight back to Hell where it belongs? I bet all the other freaks I've sent there will throw you a welcoming party," King snorted and coughed as Drake tightened his grip on his neck. "I will not become a vampire again! I will not!"

"Would you rather we kill the girl and all your friends so you won't be leaving anyone behind, Hannibal?" Drake crooned into his ear, and King went still and stiff as a board. He shuddered and said softly, "Don't touch any of them. Leave Zoe, Abby, and everyone else the hell alone!"

"Then make a decision, King. Would you prefer that Danica turn you again? Or perhaps the big ass brute Jarko? Or maybe his little Pomeranian dog?" Drake snarled and pulled away to stare into King's eyes. "Would you rather they bite you and make you bleed? Or me, who will show you some strand of mercy and mentor you to control your thirst better?"

King stared at him before gulping and snarled, "The first chance I get, any chance at all, whether you turn your back on me for an instant, I will stab your through with a stake and slice your heart open and chop off your head."

Drake smirked and said, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind…but you should be more concerned about yourself, King…"

King was about to make a snide comment when Drake bared his fangs and jerked his head forward, sinking his teeth deep into King's skin as rich blood slid and filled his mouth. It wasn't coppery or vile like many humans' blood that Drake had taken to sustain his life. No; this blood tasted sweet and spicy. Drake closed his eyes and let himself submerse into a world of bliss that this man's blood provided.

He could have stood there, drinking forever and inhaling the delicious liquid, if only the hunter hadn't began ramming his fist into his shoulder, gasping for air and his skin beginning to turn blue and purple.

Drake quickly detached himself and caught King as he began to collapse.

_**~II~**_

_Damn mother fucking son of a bitch. That fucking hurt! _King wanted to yell these words at the vampire king's face, but he couldn't catch his breath. He began to fall forward, and would have moved his arms to catch himself; if only his arms were not lifeless and wiggling at his sides like noodles.

The vampire, Dracula, caught him and slowly lowered him to the ground, putting his head onto the vampire's lap? He stared at the overhead light, gasping and clinging to the last threads of life left in his body while his heart slowly began to give out and stop beating entirely.

Then, as he began to see the light brighten in front of his eyes, a smooth, rich liquid was being poured into his mouth. He sniffed the air, the coppery scent of blood clogging his nostrils. His pupils dilated and contracted as he desperately tried to spit out the vile substance from his mouth.

However, a hand had clamped itself firmly over his mouth, and his nose was pinched, depriving him of all air. His legs began to thrash and strike out in desperation, his head jerking from side to side while the being holding him only tightened his grip.

_No! No! No! I can't-I can't-I-! _King kept trying to think until he had to swallow down the heated liquid. He felt it running down his throat, setting his throat on fire and as it rolled down into his belly, his torso and stomach began to grow heated, soaking in the life giving substance.

He gasped and inhaled more of the blood as a bloodied wrist was pressed to his mouth. He sucked greedily, holding onto the wrist as silent tears began to pour from his eyes. Gentle fingers, those which should have never been put onto a vampire's cold hand, wiped away the tears and ran warm fingertips through his hair.

King felt like vomiting as he drank more blood. Images began to flash through his mind; images of Zoe's face laughing, smiling, holding out her arms for Uncle King to pick her up; images of dear Abby, the mighty huntress who would have to deliver him and purge him from the cursed fate being forced upon him.

These images of fiery red hair, of doe brown eyes, of soft velvet brown locks, all made Hannibal begin to weep more. Those fingertips brushed them away as a soothing voice whispered, "There, there; we will be your new family, Hannibal King…I'm giving you a new life, a new chance at getting the best of a vampire's life. You were shown the worst, but what I can show you?"

A soft chuckle vibrated through the blood's owner as King suckled more like a hungry, deprived infant. But he slowly opened his eyes to stare up at bright red irises, gazing at him with intensity and lust.

"What I can show you King, is a world beyond that which your human mind can imagine. I can show you a world of pleasure, of conquest, and of strength…I'll bring you up like a warrior, and I will show you just how pleasurable giving into your vampire nature can be…oh yes, rest assured King; you will enjoy my company."

King glared at him before he closed his eyes and let one last tear fall while he detached his mouth from the life giving spring, a fountain of youth as one could almost describe, and fell unconscious in his chains.

_Abby…I leave it to you now…hunt these bitches down…and show them what the Nightstalkers are really made of…make them bleed._

_**~II~**_

Drake stared at the unconscious man lying in his lap, stroking his fingers delicately through the blonde's hair before grinning, predatory and carnivorous. He licked his lips and fangs to gather the last taste of the blonde's blood.

He purred in delight; not only was the blonde powerful and worthy, he had just sweet tasting blood that it slid over his tongue like…that sweet that he couldn't think of…chocolate? Yes, that was it! Chocolate; his blood reminded him of the richness of the candy sweet.

Of course, as he was licking his wrist to heal the wound King had drank from, the queen stormed inside, her god awful hair spiked up and her hands on her hips. Her eyes were wide and his jaws open in a ferocious snarl.

"What are you doing, Drake? He was supposed to be mine, not yours! And now you have turned him far ahead of schedule," she snapped as her ass brother and the big brawny blonde walked in. the Pomeranian followed at his heels, opening its mouth to reveal the creepy tongue thing inside its mouth.

He glared at Danica before stating firmly, "I am ruler here, Danica; do not forget your place. Or else I'll have to teach you again where your place on the food chain is."

She gulped and flexed her jaw muscles before looking at King with calculating eyes. Her gaze roamed over his chest before meeting Drake's. It showed power and obvious fury in those dark depths, but he didn't care. He let his eyes bleed to golden amber to show his defiance. He was their King by right, by blood, and in power. Nobody could go against him; the only ones who could possibly stand a chance were Blade and King.

"Jarko!" she suddenly snapped, catching Drake's attention. The big dick stepped up beside her and she looked at him sideways, "please escort our little princess into here. I want poor little King to see her weeping face when the hunger wakes him."

"I specifically ordered that no one would touch King or the girl," Drake growled, suddenly glaring them down. The vampire's jumped, all but Danica, who glared at him even harder so as to drill a hole into his head. "She is my property, and if I have to cut your head off his a saw to get that across, I will do it gladly."

The vampires stared at him in fury before slowly backing away.

"Fine then, Drakey…we'll leave them alone for now. But bring that filth to the lab once you're done fucking with his corpse. He will sleep right through it all, so might as well have some fun with him," Danica snorted and stalked out of the room.

Drake was left sitting there, cussing the bitch out mentally before returning to stroking King's head. He faintly wondered what the hunter was dreaming of. He tilted his head curiously and slowly closed his eyes and submerged himself into the hunter's mind.

He saw a flash of light and was sent into the dream world of Hannibal King.

_**~II~**_

_**Wild: well kids, there you have the second chapter! I'd once again like to thank my first reviewer who managed to make me get my butt into gear to get this chapter finished today!**_

_**Aiya: yeah, she was lagging along since she also needs to try and get her Supernatural story's next chapter done too. But I got her going with a few whip lashes across the back *grins***_

_**Wild: *sniffles* Abusive sister! Call 911! **_

_**Aiya: Yeah, cause they're about to help you, wimp! Anyway, thank you for reading, and we hope to see your review. Bah bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Experiment K.I.N.G**

_Wild: Well, I'm glad that people are sticking with me, though I must apologize that it has taken me a while to update on my story!_

_Aiya: Since it's towards the end of the year, she's rushing to get everything turned in and sorted out at school. She's been extremely busy!_

_Wild: but now I've found some time to write the next chapter in our dearest King's quest with the one, the only Drake!_

_Aiya: Please Read, Review, and Recommend! The Three R's!_

_**~III~**_

Hannibal saw himself walking through the bar, dancing and laughing, having a blast with his friends. he was young and still enthusiastic, the party goer in his class. He was popular and was always on the scene of everything important going on.

Every police crash, he was there; every party, he was so there; every bar, fuck yes he was there! It didn't matter what it was, he always did it. Now he was drunk and sauntering towards the bar with a bunch of his pals. That's when he saw her lean face.

She looked beautiful, dressed in a tight fitting black shirt that pushed her breasts together, and left her stomach bare. Tight ass jeans cupped his buttocks, enticing King. He loved girls with big butts, and boy did this girl have a big ass.

He grinned and grabbed his beer bottle before smoothly sliding into the seat next to her, grinning.

"Hey pretty lady, are you new to the bar?" he asked, and she looked at him. Dark blackish brown hair was curled to try and frame her long, boney and angular jaw. Bright eyes shimmered at him, and he grinned wider.

"Why yes I am; I'm from out of town, and someone recommended that if I wanted a good time to come here," she said, running her fingertip along the edge of her martini glass. It was empty, and he quickly waved for another to be brought over. "She also said that if I wanted the best night of my life, to find someone smooth named King…do you know someone named King, mister?"

King grinned wide and opened his arms as if he wanted some sort of hug.

"Honey, you're looking at the King himself!" he said, and a smile slowly stretched onto her face as a martini replaced the empty one. The bartender winked at her, and she giggled. King gave the man a look that said fuck off. "So sweetheart, what's your name?"

"Danica," she purred.

"Oh? And tell me, Danica, what if you're looking for me, does that mean you'd like a welcome to the city night of pleasure?" King drawled, and leaned close with an enticing grin on his face that promised loads of excitement. Danica leaned in closer before pressing her mouth onto his, and they kissed in a heat of passion and wildness.

King embraced it and kissed her passionately. God, he loved this girl's mouth. Where had this woman been his life? She was perfect! Big boobs, big ass, and a great mouth. What could be better?

Too bad he was a complete dumb ass.

_**~III~**_

Drake observed with disgust as his King kissed the bitch Danica with passion in the bar. Did Hannibal always dream about this? Just this? Did he stand a chance at making this man his and his alone?

_I'll kill her if I have to in order to make him mine, _Drake thought as the image faded, and a new one took form. A picture of a dark bedroom; King and Danica stumbled inside, kissing and entangling each other in a tangle of limbs. They didn't even pay attention to where they were going. They just collapsed onto the bed, Danica stripping away King's shirt, revealing that finely toned chest.

Equally in the thrall of passion, King jerked away Danica's shirt and pants, unzipping his pants as they engaged in the act of sex. Although Drake was absolutely disgusted and horrified that King had done this intimate act with the witch, he found that he couldn't look away from the beauty that resonated from Hannibal.

He stepped closer, watching them engage in sex, thrusting in an on, crying and screaming their pleasure as King tortured and played with Danica, enjoying bringing her to the edge of release and then drawing away. Drake desired that too.

He watched King embrace her and hold her to him as he gingerly brought her down on his dick. He watched his clenched fists and grinding teeth at the pleasure that began to shimmer on King's face. Oh yes, he wanted that too.

But he watched King begin to shuttle in and out of Danica, bringing them both towards that cliff on pleasure, where it would only take one tiny push to send them hurtling over the edge. But as Danica cried out in pleasure, King followed soon after. However, Drake saw something lacking in Hannibal's eyes like a gaping hole; satisfaction…he could fill that hole.

But as he thought this, he watched King pleasure Danica; he found that she was actually the one leading the other. King was actually the one who was "receiving". Drake cocked his head to the side and moved closer to examine King's expression. But when Drake stared at Hannibal's face, those blue eyes looked at him; actually seemed to look at him. It made him freeze.

But as King reached climax, he opened his mouth wide as Danica snapped forward and clamped her teeth into his neck. Drake watched as King reared back his head and screamed loud and shrill. It hurt his ears and he closed his eyes to stop watching the sad and depressing state of Hannibal as Danica began to ravage him. She bit him, she prodded him, she scratched him, and she outright abused him.

_And she thinks that she is worthy of being of my blood? How arrogant and senile! _He growled before a whoosh of air hit his face. He opened his eyes and looked all around. He was surrounded by dense forestry and greenery. He gazed at it all, blinking at the beauty of nature surrounding him.

He saw a flash, and spun around, searching everywhere. Another flash flew by to his right and he spun to catch it. His hands reached out to catch it, but only touched a small spot of skin. He looked at his claw to see a small drop of blood.

He dabbed it to his tongue and purred. Hannibal's blood was delicious even in his dreams.

"My dreams?" a voice asked, and Drake spun around to stare at the man he had just turned; King. "No wonder I'm reliving such hellish things…you the one causing this to happen to me? To make me feel this pain all over again?" King growled, and the forest groaned.

Drake looked all around him as the greenery and forest began to wither and turn black.

"I control this world, Drake. Not you, not Danica, not the fucking Pomeranian; Me and only ME," Hannibal growled and rolled his shoulders. Drake eyed a deep cut on his shoulder, already healed but a thin line of blood dried to his skin. "Oh yeah, thanks for the wound by the way; those are some sharp nails ya got there."

A deep, rumbling noise began to ring in Drake's ears, and King's eyes riveted towards a much darker path leading through the brush of the forest. Those blue eyes narrowed and Drake glanced at him curiously.

"Now what would that be, Hannibal?" he asked slowly, turning towards the path, but just when he wished to venture down and determine the source of the sound, King was suddenly in front of him, blocking his path.

"You don't belong here. This world is none of your business, vamp," King bit out as the growling noise intensified. It sounded like a caged animal, snarling and furious at being locked away.

Drake arched an eyebrow and stepped forward again, flash stepping and moving so fast Hannibal couldn't stop him.

_What are you hi-ohhhh, now this is quite interesting, _Drake thought as he pushed aside a rather large tree limb to reveal a iron metal cage pushed and hidden amongst the shrubs. And inside, a body was hunkered down in the corner.

The growls were louder and Drake let out a soft growl in return. He was expecting some memory to appear, or for this world to fade away into oblivion as Hannibal King appeared beside him, trying to push him away.

What he wasn't expecting was for a massive copy of King to launch itself at the cage bars, snarling and striking out with fists and feet to try and break the bars. Drake's eyes widened as he took a quick step back to observe the sudden attacker.

"So this is your big secret, eh King?" Drake asked, and turned before a flare of light blinded him.

"Get out of my head." King's voice said harshly, and Drake tried to locate him. "I said. Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!"

_**~III~**_

King's head was once again his own as he let himself see memories. He saw images of his mother and father, his friends, and the Nightstalkers. He floated in a white space, not space; there were no planets or stars.

He looked around at the white space, smiling as pictures of his life became tacked to the walls of his small room. It was a collage, and it reminded him of when he would always pin pictures to his wall.

But going from happy, brightly smiling Hannibal, he watched the smiles turn into snarls and fits of terror and hunger. He saw the bright red eyes glowing in his skull, and he felt tears coming to his eyes.

_I would say that those days are gone, but now…now I can no longer say I am a new and improved Hannibal King. I'm right back where I started after I met Danica. I'm a vampire again to the damn king of all them blood sucking bitches…how could I let this happen again?_

King stared up at the pictures, staring at the happiest moments in his life and whispered, "Goodbye my dearest life of happiness filled joys. Now comes the bitchy parts of life coming back to bite my sweet ass and shove it up my butt."

He sighed and closed his eyes to let himself dream, if only for a few more seconds.

Those seconds could be the last he'd ever be able to dream of anything.

_**~III~**_

_**Wild: Well, I kinda feel like I cut it too short, but let's see what you guys think.**_

_**Aiya: /if you agree that it was too short, feel free to say it and flame her.**_

_**Wild: At this point, I'm sick with a cold so it'll just be another thing to concern myself with for a night or so.**_

_**Aiya: Thanks! Review please!**_


End file.
